A Zodiac Birthday Party
by Hawaiianpizzameister
Summary: I just thought it would be cute to write a story of all the zodiac members attending Kagura’s birthday and Kyo not being invited and sneaking in. Ends with a surprise! R&R I know it is short but it's really sweet and won't take up much time.


I just thought it would be cute to write a story of all the zodiac members attending Kagura's birthday and Kyo not being invited and sneaking in. Ends with a surprise!

I'm not that great of a writer and I hope to get better so if you could only review with constructive criticism and no flames (if there are, my house will burn down)

Ages:

Hatori/Shigure/Ayame 19

Yuki/Kyo 9

Kisa/Hiro 5

Haru/Momiji 8

Kagura 11

Rin10

Ritsu 13

Akito 12

**Kagura's Birthday Party**

Kagura sat on her chair and admired the room. It was decorated from ceiling to floor with streamers, balloons and confetti. It was beautiful! She couldn't wait for everyone to come with their presents! Then her 11th birthday party would be perfect!

First Akito came. As the head of the zodiacs, he regarded it as his duty to be there first and make sure everyone comes. Being only a year older than Kagura, he had to put up with her birthdays the longest. It's always pretty this, pretty that. Oh well, and he places his present on the table.

Next came Haru and Momiji with the little Kisa and Hiro in tow. "Hi Kisa," Kagura waved happily. Kisa gave a little wave and ran to hid behind her brother. The four joined Akito at the table. Kagura's mom had started to bring the cake and ice cream out.

Rin and Ritsu were the next two to come. Both gave Kagura the presents and sat down, eyeing the cake suspiciously. At this time, Ritsu was still acting like a boy so he went over to talk with Haru.

"Where are the rest," pouted Kagura. She hated people ignoring her, especially at her birthday. "Don't worry," Akito told her, "They'll be here. Or else…"

As if on cue, three older teenage boys walked in the door. "Sorry we're late," the Hatori apologized. He set his neatly wrapped present on the table. Shigure and Ayame were acting a bit drunk (most likely having a party of their own before this one). Faces flushed, they handed over their messily wrapped presents to Hatori who place them on the table. Yuki, who came in behind them just shook his head at his older brother's misconduct.

Once everyone was seated, Kagura's mom lit the candels and turned off the lights.

"Happy Birthday to you

Happy Birthday to you

Happy Birthday to Kagura

Happy Birthday to you!"

Kagura made a wish and blew really hard, extinguishing all of the candles in one breath. "Let's eat cake," she said cheerily. The boys, including the "drunk" Haru and Shigure and excluding the "refined" Hatori and Akito, dug into he cake. Hatori shook his head in disgust and quietly ate his cake slowly, making sure everyone else didn't choke. Akito didn't eat at all. He just wasn't hungry.

Kagura opened the presents next. Hatori had gotten her a new dress, completed with pink lace and tons of bows and fills. Kagura loved it. Her other presents included crayons, a new coat, money, and drawings of trees and birds by Hiro and Kisa.

Kagura's mom decided to put some music on and let the kids dance around and play games on their own. Unknown to everyone else, Kagura slipped out the door into the garden. Sitting on a stone by the pond, she skipped stones. She suddenly noticed a shadow and turned to find an orange-topped boy. "Kyo!" she squealed happily and rushed forward to hug him.

"Get off me you crazy boar," Kyo pushed Kagura away. "I only came by to wish you a happy birthday because that stupid Akito wouldn't let me come," he muttered, his eyes averted to the ground, his cheeks tinted red.

Kagura looked at her orange-haired friend, confused. Then she noticed Kyo had his hand behind his back. "What do you have behind your back?" Kagura asked inquisitively.

"J-j-just your present," the flushing Kyo stuttered. He quickly held out a red rose to Kagura, looking in the opposite way. "I-I thought you would think it was pretty," he mumbled.

"It is _very_ pretty," Kagura assured him. She gave him a hug. "I promise to save you some cake," she smiled cheerfully.

"T-t-there's one more thing," Kyo mumbled, his eyes looking at the ground. Suddenly he looked up and leaned forward, gently kissing Kagura on the lips. Both their faces flushed, and Kyo, the most embarrassed, turned and ran through the garden and out of site.

Kagura stood in spot, a bit flustered at what just happened, her hand raised to her lips. Someone calling her name from the house brought her back to reality. Happily, she skipped back to the house and her party, thinking,_ This really is the best birthday ever!_


End file.
